Solitude
by ShirmaHoshi
Summary: Itachi se sent seul et fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ! Itachi/Kisame, Yaoi...


_Auteur : C'est moi, mais je jure que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça !_

_Couple : Itachi/Kisame_

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Résumé : La solitude envahie le cœur d'Itachi, qui va faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire !_

_Note 1 : Heum… *se met à genoux et implore les lecteurs de la pardonner* Je vous demande pardon pour ce qui va suivre ! Je vous serez reconnaissante de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il y a écrit, ou de carrément cliquer sur « page précédente » car ce qu'il va suivre est complètement… immoral, nul et fou. _

_Note 2 : Les pensées d'Itachi sont en _**gras**_, tandis que ceux de Kisame sont en italique !_

~Naruto~

**La solitude, je ne la connais que trop bien. Elle est là, nuit et jour. **

Le soleil était déjà couché, quand un homme aux cheveux bleu foncés sortait d'un bâtiment, un dojo. Il se dirigea vers une petite ruelle pour pouvoir se rendre chez lui.

**La solitude m'envahie et ne me laisse jamais. **

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il venait d'entendre un bruit. Celui-ci provenait de derrière lui. Il se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Il continua alors son chemin.

**La solitude, je n'aime pas ça. **

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta. Une autre main vint se placer sur sa bouche. Dans la main se trouvait un mouchoir, puis il s'endormit.

**J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour combler ce vide.**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies. Il sentit des sortes de bracelets en fer sur ses poignets. Il leva la tête et vit qu'il était attaché. Des chaînes accrochées au plafond, reliées à une paire de menottes qui se trouvait à ses poignets.

**Toi, tu vas m'aider…**

Il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui, elle avait quelque chose dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha encore, montrant enfin son visage. Un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur ténèbre et aux yeux de la même couleur. Une peau pâle et des cernes en dessous des yeux. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire.

- Bonsoir…

Le prisonnier prit peur ; qu'allait-il lui faire ?

- Tu as faim, demanda-t-il, en montrant un petit bol rempli de riz.

Le ténébreux s'approcha encore et s'accroupit face à son détenu. Il prit la paire de baguettes et les tendit vers la bouche de l'autre. Le prisonnier tourna la tête, ne voulant pas de ce qu'il lui proposait.

- Bon… Je m'appelle Itachi… Et toi ?

Ledit Itachi lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- … Kisame…

- Enchanté, Kisa-chan.

Le brun se releva, prit le bol et s'en alla. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les mains vides. Kisame se risqua à poser une question :

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait prisonnier ?

Itachi perdit toute trace de sourire. Mais finalement, il répondit dans un murmure :

- Je suis seul…

Kisame put voir des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son enleveur.

**J'ai besoin de ton aide…**

- Mon père, ma mère, mon frère et même ma petite amie m'ont abandonnés…

Il s'approcha de nouveau de son détenu et le détacha.

- Toi aussi, tu vas m'abandonner…

Itachi se laissa tomber à même le sol.

- Toi aussi, tu vas partir et me laisser seul…

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Sans savoir pourquoi, Kisame s'approcha du brun, lui essuya ses larmes et le prit dans ses bras.

**Je ne veux plus être seul…**

- Pourquoi ils t'ont abandonnés, demanda Kisame.

- Ils ont prit la voiture et ont traversés une colline et sont partis dans un autre monde… C'est-ce que m'a dit cet homme à la blouse blanche.

_Ils sont morts… On dirait un enfant qui n'a pas compris qu'ils sont morts… Ou alors il ne veut pas y croire…_

**Il ne m'abandonne pas… **

- Tu… Tu veux bien rester avec moi, alors ?

Kisame réfléchit un instant.

- Oui…

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

_Itachi… On dirait un enfant avec le grand sourire qu'il me fait…_

Les jours passèrent, pour enfin laisser passer un mois… Pendant ce temps, ils avaient fait plein de choses. Ils s'étaient découvert, ils avaient parlés, joués aux cartes… Mais ils n'étaient pas sortir de cet endroit sombre ; car Itachi avait peur… Peur de devoir affronter la réalité… Il avait avoué qu'il n'était sortit que pour se trouver un ami…

**Un ami… J'en ai un… La solitude me quitte peu à peu…**

Puis, vint CE jour… Ce jour là, la solitude réapparaîtra dans le cœur du pauvre Itachi. Ce jour là… Ils étaient assis autour d'une petite table qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, entrain de parler. Puis, prit d'une certaine envie, Kisame se rapprocha doucement du brun, le regarda dans les yeux, pour enfin déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant de ce baiser. Itachi entrouvrit ses lèvres quand il sentit la langue de Kisame qui voulait s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser passionné et timide ; fougueux et doux… Soudain, le brun rouvrit les yeux et repoussa violement Kisame.

- Arrête…

- Mais…

- Arrête, si Kotoko nous voit, elle va être furieuse…

_Kotoko… C'était sa petite amie… Il m'en a beaucoup parlé. _

**Kotoko… Tu me pardonneras de l'avoir embrassé ?…**

- Mais, tu ne comprends pas qu'elle est morte, explosa Kisame. Elle est morte comme ta mère, ton père et ton frère !

Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Nan… Nan !

Kisame se leva et déclara :

- Je me casse. Si tu ne peux pas l'oublier… Ça ne sert à rien !

Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte et se traversa le couloir.

**Nan… Nan, toi tu ne m'abandonneras pas…**

Il prit le couteau qui se trouvait sur le lavabo et courut pour poursuivre son ami. Il le rattrapa assez vite, celui-ci ne se dépêchant pas. Il le prit par le col et le jeta à terre. Puis, il se mit à califourchon sur lui. Kisame pleurait…

**Il pleure… C'est de ma faute…**

- Je pensais… Qu'un jour on pourrait sortir… Qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble… Qu'on serait heureux tout les deux !

Itachi ne dit rien.

- Je t'aime et toi, tu ne penses qu'à Kotoko.

Le brun resta encore muet.

- Oublie-la et reste avec moi… Pour la vie…

Itachi fronça les sourcils et leva le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains.

- TU MENS…

Il abaissa le couteau qui vint se planter dans le ventre de son ami. Kisame cracha du sang.

- Tu mens…

Il le poignarda encore…

- Tu mens…

Encore…

- Tu meeeennnnns…

Il planta plusieurs fois le couteau avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

- Kisame ?

Il gisait dans une flaque de sang. Itachi lâcha son couteau et dit :

- Eh Kisame, il ne faut pas dormir par terre…

Il se leva et prit Kisame dans ses bras. Il le souleva et le ramena dans la pièce où ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois. Il le rattacha là où il l'avait attaché pour la première.

**Kisame… Tu as été méchant… Mais je te pardonne…**

Les jours passèrent, pour enfin laisser passer un mois… Kisame était toujours attaché… Il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui, elle avait quelque chose dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha encore, montrant enfin son visage. Un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur ténèbre et aux yeux de la même couleur. Une peau pâle et des cernes en dessous des yeux. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire.

- Bonsoir… Kisame…

- Tu as faim, demanda-t-il, en montrant un petit bol rempli de riz.

Le ténébreux s'approcha encore et s'accroupit face à son détenu. Il prit la paire de baguettes et les tendit vers la bouche de l'autre. Ce dernier ne bougea pas…

- Aller Kisame… Cela fait un mois que tu ne manges plus…

Il soupira et posa le petit bol parterre. Une araignée sortit de sa petite cachette. Le col de T-Shirt de Kisame. Elle remonta le long du cou du prisonnier, pour enfin continuer sur sa mâchoire et de se rendre dans la bouche de ce dernier. Itachi qui avait suivit la scène depuis le début, dit :

- Bah Kisame, fallait me dire que tu préférais les araignées…

Puis, il se leva, prit le bol, se retourna et déclara :

- La prochaine fois… Je te ferais des araignées sautées alors…

Puis il partit pour se diriger vers la cuisine…

**La solitude m'envahie de nouveau… **

~Naruto~

_Itachi : …_

_Moi : …_

_Itachi : Tu peux m'expliquer ? _

_Moi : …_

_Itachi : Tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis carrément fou dans ton One-Shot là ?_

_Moi : *se met à genoux et lui implore le pardon* Je suis désolée, horriblement désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça ! D'ailleurs peut-être que c'est moi la folle dans l'histoire ?_

_Kisame : Ouais, je crois ! Nan mais quelle idée de me tuer, et en plus à la fin tu veux me faire manger des araignées sautées ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Moi : Pardon ! Pardon ! … Je suppose que je n'aurais même pas le droit à une reviews ?_

_Kisame et Itachi : Même pas en rêve !_

_Moi : Snif … Même pas une toute petite ?_

_Itachi : Hum…_

_Kisame : C'est aux lecteurs qu'il faut demander !_

_Moi : Alors, si vous avez aimez, détester, pleurer ou rigoler, laissez une reviews, please !_


End file.
